


Teach Me How To Be Insensitive

by j__writes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Magnus Bane, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious, One Night Stands, POV Alec Lightwood, literally none, very brief Simon Lewis/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/pseuds/j__writes
Summary: "...I’m not like you, Magnus. I can easily say no to people when it comes to things like favors or whatever but when it comes to matters of the heart? You know I can’t say no and I’m too sensitive towards their feelings.”“That’s not a bad thing, Alexander.”“I know, but right now that’s not what I need. What I need is for you to teach me to be more like you when it comes to casual hookups.”Magnus flutters his eyes up to meet his and Alec pries Magnus’ hands away from the hold he has around himself and cradles them in his instead. “Magnus Bane.”“What?”“Will you teach me how to be insensitive?”Magnus glances at their hands and then sighs. “Fine.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 108
Kudos: 556





	1. STEP ONE: FORGET ABOUT LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Long time no see :)
> 
> This is mostly written so maybe I'll be finishing it sooner than I expected now that we're all in isolation.
> 
> Feel free to tag me on twitter if you have any reactions. Happy reading!
> 
> xoxo

Magnus is good at one-night stands.

Magnus is good at not catching feelings.

Magnus is good at living life without all the bullshit of heartbreak.

Alec wants to be more like Magnus. 

“I haven’t been laid in almost a year.”

Magnus doesn’t even bother looking up from where he’s hunched over a painting he’s in the process of creating with his fingers. “Well hello to you too, Alexander.”

Alec dumps his bag by the couch, throws himself face down and groans as loud and guttural as he can into the dingy brown cushion of the couch he helped Magnus pick up from the side of the road three years ago.

Magnus holds up a single paint-stained finger, still not looking up at Alec. “I would love to indulge this little crisis you’re having but I have to finish this painting.”

Alec groans in response.

“Twenty minutes—” Magnus begins.

Alec groans.

“Thirty, tops.”

Alec groans again.

He waits in silence, only the gliding sounds of Magnus’ fingers brushing along the canvas breaking it from time to time. It’s soothing, almost enough to lull Alec to sleep when Magnus finally sighs and announces that he’s finished. 

Alec turns his head to the side to look at his best friend, fingers covered in a light blue paint, a streak of black pressed into his forearm from resting it in the wrong place. He swings his arms up and there’s a crack in his shoulder and then his neck when he pushes it to the side. He drops his arms to his lap, sighs, and then meets Alec’s stare. 

“What’s up?” he asks, cheerful as always.

“I said, I haven’t been laid in almost a year.”

“Ah, yes.” Magnus nods and then stands, holding his hands out and away from his body. “And what do you expect me to do about that? Don’t make me remind you that I’ve tried to set you up on a few dates already and you’ve turned them all down.”

“I don’t want to date though,” Alec pouts. He doesn’t mean to pout but with the whiny way those words just came out of his mouth, it was most definitely a pout.

“You don’t want to date. You don’t want to hook up with a stranger. Honestly, Alec, my hands are tied here.” Magnus moves over to the sink in the small adjoined kitchen and begins to wash his hands.

“It’s not the fact that they’re a stranger I’m opposed to. I just… doesn’t it feel wrong to do something so intimate with someone you never plan on seeing again?” Alec asks and he turns over onto his stomach and rests his chin on the arm rest of the couch so he can face Magnus.

Magnus snorts. “No. That’s the whole point of a casual hook up, Alec.” 

“What is?”

“To enjoy it for what it is—sex.”

Alec hums. “I suppose so.”

Magnus hums back. He’s been trying to convince Alec for the past year to go out dancing with him to pick up guys but Alec has yet to take him up on that offer. Which usually results in Magnus calling Alec  _ ‘the world’s worst best friend’  _ before he leaves with his artsy friends Catarina and Ragnor, and Alec finds out the next day over breakfast or brunch about Magnus’ latest conquest. He makes it look so easy, so painless. He’s never seen Magnus cry over a single one of them. Sex on the reg, no broken hearts - clearly, he must be doing something right and Alec must be doing something very wrong.

In Alec’s defense, he’d started college with a broken heart, dated a couple of guys who were only really good for sex and then that was that. Eleven months and five days (he’s not counting) after his last breakup and Alec is here, crying about his horniness to his ever faithful best friend. 

“What’s got you so horny that you felt the need to come cry on my couch about it?” Magnus offers a bowl out to Alec. “Reheated pho?” 

“Sure, thanks.” Alec takes the bowl and breathes in the spicy aroma. “I saw a cute guy at the bodega and I swear my dick twitched. If that’s not a sign that I need to get laid so I don’t pop a boner like a sad teenager at the sight of any guy with pretty eyes, I don’t know what is.”

“Your life sounds like a tragedy, my friend.” Magnus chuckles as he settles in beside him and throws his legs over Alec’s lap. He cups the bowl close and slurps his noodles. 

“Which is why I’ve come to you. To cry and wallow.” Magnus rolls his eyes and chews on his steak. “And for cuddles because I am clearly lacking physical affection and it’s your job as my best bro to provide me with that.”

“Is it now?” Magnus raises a brow at him. “Me feeding you isn’t enough?”

Alec chews his noodles. “Nope.”

Magnus rolls his eyes again. “Fine.”

“So I was thinking,” Alec begins.

“Oh no.”

“You’ll like this idea, promise,” Alec says and waits for Magnus to nod for him to continue. “What if you… teach me how to do the one-night stand thing?”

Magnus stops slurping his noodles and coughs until Alec hits him enough times on the back. 

“Are you asking me to…”

Alec’s eyes widen when Magnus gulps, unable to finish his question. “What? No! That’s not—no. What the fuck, Magnus?”

“Excuse me, you made it sound like you were asking me to fuck you.”

Alec shushes him. “Again, I say, what the fuck, Magnus? I meant, will you teach me how you do it?”

“Now it sounds like you’re asking me to teach you how to fuck.”

Alec elbows him. “No. I’m asking you to show me how to have no-strings attached sex. How to not care about someone’s feelings after the act. How to hit it and forget it, if you will.”

“The fact that you just put it that way makes me want to not teach you anything,” Magnus grumbles before bringing his bowl to his mouth to drink the broth. 

A bit of broth leaks around the corner of his mouth and down his chin and Alec is quick to swipe it away with his thumb before it drips onto his shirt. Magnus eyes him curiously when he pops his thumb in his mouth and cleans the broth off. 

“What?” Alec asks, going back to his bowl.

“You’re gross.”

Alec shrugs. “So what do you think about my idea?”

“Do I have a choice?” Magnus sets his bowl on the coffee table and then crosses his arms. 

“Well… yeah? But I don’t see why you would say no.”

Magnus’ brows jump high. 

“What? Why would you say no?”

“I don’t know, because it sounds like a bad idea. Or like you might regret it and then resent me later when you wake up to an empty bed and a broken heart.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

“Ehhhhh…”

“ _ Please. _ ”

“The concept isn’t that hard, just have sex. What do you need me for?”

“I need you because you’re great at not catching feelings and I’ve seen you send people on their way when they try to approach you after a one-night stand and you never look beat up over it.”

“Now I’m beginning to sound like a heartless asshole.” Magnus pouts his lips into a pucker and tightens his arms around his chest.

“No, I don’t mean it that way. Not at all.” Alec sets his bowl down and rests his hands on Magnus’ legs in his lap. “I admire your ability to protect your heart the way you do. And your ability to not give a fuck about whether or not someone has caught feelings for you.”

Magnus makes a sound of protest and Alec chuckles. “I swear I mean this all in a good way. I’m not like you, Magnus. I can easily say no to people when it comes to things like favors or whatever but when it comes to matters of the heart? You know I can’t say no and I’m too sensitive towards their feelings.”

“That’s not a bad thing, Alexander.”

“I know, but right now that’s not what I need. What I need is for you to teach me to be more like you when it comes to casual hookups.”

Magnus flutters his eyes up to meet his and Alec pries Magnus’ hands away from the hold he has around himself and cradles them in his instead. “Magnus Bane.”

“What?”

“Will you teach me how to be insensitive?”

Magnus glances at their hands and then sighs. “Fine.”

-

Alec watches as Maia, his second best friend apart from Magnus, walks across the cafe to join him at his table. 

“So you actually asked Magnus to be your sensei in the art of hooking up?” she blows on her coffee and then takes a tentative sip.

“Yes and he agreed to do it. I’m going over there tonight.”

“Hm.” She licks at the foam on her top lip, brows furrowed a pinch before it washes away with a big smile. “You have to keep me updated every step of the way.”

Alec nods and then proceeds to pull out their study guide. They meet here twice a week for study sessions and coffee and they’ve decided that even after this class ends, they’ll probably still meet up for the company and coffee. They work well together, Maia quizzes him and then he returns the favor, then he gets her another coffee, rinse and repeat for the next two hours.

“Oh look,” Maia says, waving at someone over Alec’s shoulder. “It’s Magnus.”

Alec turns to see and sure enough, there’s Magnus, waving back at them as he stands in line. 

Alec’s brows furrow when he sees a guy approaching Magnus. 

“This isn’t going to be pretty,” Maia mutters, apparently watching the situation unfold as well. 

The guy taps Magnus on the shoulder, cheeks flushing, hands fiddling in his pockets, very clearly nervous to be approaching Magnus in the first place. The smile Magnus gives him is gentle but cold. It’s not the same smile he reserves for Alec. Alec thinks that he would very much hate to ever be subject to one of  _ those _ cold smiles. 

Maia whistles low and long when Magnus shakes his head and Alec can see him say ‘ _ I’m sorry, I’m not interested…’  _ He can’t tell what else Magnus says but whatever it was proves to be effective if the fallen smile and flash of embarrassment on the other guy says anything. The guy is nodding, accepting his rejection, and Magnus… Magnus is looking down at his phone. 

Alec winces when the guy turns to leave and he kinda wants to buy the guy a cookie and let him know that it’s nothing personal and that he will find love with someone someday and… okay, he can see Magnus’ point now. This being insensitive thing might end up being harder to do than Alec expected. Hell, he wants to comfort Magnus’ one-night stand; how is he going to feel about his own?

“I gotta give it to him. He does it with style,” Maia says, smirking when Alec looks at her instead of Magnus. “Maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much if someone like Magnus rejected me while looking  _ that  _ good as opposed to how I feel when any other slob I’ve mistakenly slept with does.”

“Or… maybe it would hurt more because you were just rejected by  _ that _ .” Alec gestures at Magnus who is now ordering his coffee. 

“Could go either way,” she says. She picks back up on their study guide, going over the last bit they have left just in time for Magnus to slide in beside Alec. 

He drops with an  _ ‘oof’ _ and snuggles in close to Alec, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then reaching over to gently caress Maia’s hand. “You both should really have mercy on the poor citizens of this city. Such beauty should not be allowed in small square footage.”

Maia laughs. “Well, by you joining us, you really made it worse. No one here will stand a chance. Especially not that poor unfortunate soul that just got the rejection of a lifetime.”

Magnus shakes his head while he drinks his coffee. “I make things perfectly clear and yet they still try. It’s exhausting really.”

“Don’t forget our lessons tonight,” Alec says.

“‘Lessons,’ you’re so formal about it. But no, I haven’t forgotten.” Magnus shoves his left hand in Alec’s coat pocket. “My hands are freezing,” he mumbles, drawing in closer until Alec takes the hint and puts his arm around Magnus’ shoulder. He looks up in time to catch the poor rejected guy from earlier sending him a death glare and he decides to pointedly ignore it. 

“We still cooking dinner together, right? Did you need me to grab any groceries on my way?” Magnus asks, none the wiser to the man currently shooting arrows at Alec from across the cafe.

“Uh, I think I have everything we need. I’ll check and let you know before.”

Magnus nods and Maia gives Alec a questioning stare. 

Magnus is shivering and Alec can see why considering he’s wearing the thinnest excuse of a sweater. His ears are even pink from the cold outside. 

Alec takes off his own beanie and pulls it over Magnus’ head instead.

“What are you—” Magnus begins to object but Alec swats at his hand.

“You’re freezing, you idiot. How many times do I have to tell you to dress for the weather.” Alec adjusts the beanie down a bit more and again finds the guy glaring at him again. 

Alec narrows his eyes because what the actual fuck is that guy’s problem? The man scoffs and turns around. Fucking weirdo. 

Maia and Magnus chat freely about Magnus’ upcoming art exhibit or at least, the one he plans on getting accepted into. He picks up on Magnus describing his potential ideas and how he has to have his decision submitted in two weeks for consideration. The theme of his project has to be good enough to earn him the coveted spot reserved for a junior art major. And all too soon, Magnus is extracting himself from Alec’s hold, saying his goodbyes, promising Maia to spend more time with her because she’s cool and he would very much like to become her friend, and then he smooshes a finger in the point of Alec’s nose with a coo that Alec rolls his eyes at. 

“See you tonight!” 

And just like that, he’s gone. And he took Alec’s beanie. 

Maia blows out a breath. “You two have the strangest dynamic, I swear.”

Alec starts collecting his things. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve had partners I’ve never been that cuddly with,” she explains.

“It’s Magnus. We’ve always been like that.”

“I know. I’m just saying.” She stands and slings a backpack over her shoulder. “Good luck tonight and Alec… be careful, okay?”

Alec tips his head. He’s about to ask her what she means or why he needs to be careful but she pulls him in for a quick hug, pinches his side, and laughs when he squirms. 

“I’ll text you,” he says and she waves as she pushes her way out of the cafe. 

\--

“Step One,” Magnus calls out loudly, “Forget about love.”

Dinner is finished, the dishes are stacked in the sink, and now they’re drinking three dollar wine, getting ready for Alec’s first lesson in the art of casual fucking.

“Explain to me how a hopeless romantic like you manages to forget about love.” 

Magnus swallows a gulp of wine. “Easy. I’m not looking for love right now.”

“But you’re still having intimate relationships with someone, doesn’t that run the risk of you falling in love?”

Magnus shakes his head. “I don’t take home people I would want to be with.”

Alec tuts. “That sounds like you’re judging a book by its cover.”

Magnus shakes his head again. “When one presents oneself as a fuckboy, they shall be taken for a fuckboy and Magnus Bane may fuck a fuckboy but he does not fall in love with fuckboys. Does that make sense?”

Alec nods. “I guess.”

“So, step one is simple. Forget about love.”

“Forget… about… love,” Alec mutters quietly, scribbling the notes in the notebook he bought solely for this purpose. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus snaps and Alec whips his head up to find his best friend directing the most unimpressed glare at him. “Tell me you are not taking notes like this is a class.”

Alec glances down at his one line of notes and gulps. “I’m not taking notes like this is a class?” he says hesitantly and he closes the book, sliding it away from himself. 

Magnus rubs at his brow and then his mouth curves up in a fond smile. “You nerd.”

Alec hesitantly reaches out for his notebook again, keeping his eyes on Magnus and when Magnus’ fond smile grows, he doesn’t hesitate to pick up his pen to continue with his notes.

“You have to put away the idea of finding love or even a relationship right now. If you want to have the casual hookup lifestyle, you have to commit to the casual hookup lifestyle, capisci?” 

Alec snorts. Magnus took two years of Italian in high school and now he likes to act like he’s fluent when he really only knows random words that he can throw out here and there. 

He jots down the tip and nods, letting Magnus know that  _ yes _ , he does understand.

“What is love? Never heard of it. Want nothing to do with it,” Alec says and grins up at Magnus who pats him on the shoulder. 

“That’s my boy.” 

They go on like that, Magnus filling Alec with the wisdom of a true one-night stand connoisseur, taking breaks to laugh and joke, fill their glasses with more wine, before they end the night snuggled up on the couch watching  _ 90 Day Fiance  _ and eating Danish butter cookies out of the blue tin. 

The school work this week has been a pain, Alec’s head hurts from studying so much with Maia and he feels like he could use ten years of sleep. And when he does manage to sleep, it’s fitful and oftentimes has the opposite effect of rest on his body. He’s finally relaxed now. A night of laughing with Magnus and wine can do that. He doesn’t even realize he’s fallen asleep to Magnus running his fingers through his hair until Magnus tugs on the strands and whispers, “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Alec stands with a reluctant huff but he follows Magnus back to his room, kicks off his pants and gets in bed, Magnus joining him after he slips on one of Alec’s sweaters to replace the silk shirt he had been wearing earlier. 

Magnus is warm when Alec curves himself against his back. They’ve slept like this hundreds of times and Alec swears it’s when he gets the best sleep. 


	2. STEP TWO: DON’T GET PERSONAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they still dumb? Yes. The answer is always yes.
> 
> Tag me if you want to tweet your thoughts <3
> 
> Happy reading!

The person getting off the elevator whisks past Alec, nervously tugging at their shirt - black and shiny, tucked into slim fitting pants meant for dancing and showing off - a walk of shame outfit if Alec’s ever seen one. 

There’s a jangle of keys crashing to the floor and Alec bends to scoop them up, noticing the ‘Jamie’ keychain. He turns and poor Jamie in their walk of shame apologizes and takes the keys from Alec. 

He knocks on Magnus’ door, waits, knocks again. He sighs and pulls his spare key out and helps himself in. “Magnus?”

The small studio apartment is silent as he makes his way through it. He peeks in Magnus’ room and the bed is plenty rumpled, obviously slept in, but empty - as is the bathroom. 

“What the fuck,” he grumbles and tugs his phone out of his pocket to call him. 

_ “Good morning!”  _ Magnus chirps on the other line, too early to sound so happy. 

“Where the fuck are you? I’m at your place and you’re not. I thought we had plans.”

_ “Look behind you,”  _ Magnus says and Alec turns to see the front door opening. Magnus stumbles in, wearing sweatpants, a loose sweater, and Alec’s beanie. 

“Where’d you go this early? And don’t say for a run because we both know you can’t lie for shit.”

Magnus swats at Alec’s butt when he passes by, peeks into his bedroom and Alec swears he hears a sigh of relief before Magnus is back, leaning casually against the wall. “I had to get out because Ashley? Or was it Charlie?” he questions himself, tapping a finger on his chin. “Whoever. The person I brought home last night ended up falling asleep instead of leaving so I had to make myself scarce this morning. Don’t want them getting the wrong idea.” 

He waggles his brows and pushes off the wall to sit on the couch. 

“Jamie.”

“Who?”

“Jamie. I think that’s the name of your bed buddy from last night. Bumped into them on the way in.”

“Ah.” He waves a hand, dismissing the conversation. “Here is where I tell you step two in our lessons: don’t - get - personal.”

Alec stares blankly at him, trying to process that. Is Magnus insinuating that he shouldn’t even get the person’s name?

“Jot that down,” Magnus says, waving his hand in a scribbling motion. 

“Uh…” Alec fumbles with the bag over his shoulder and pulls out his notebook. “I wasn’t expecting our lessons to start this early. But fear not, I’ve come prepared.”

“Of course you have, darling.” Magnus smiles at him. “What do you have there?”

Alec looks at where Magnus is pointing and he remembers that he had picked up breakfast from Taco Bell for them on the way in. “Breakfast burritos.”

Magnus stands with a clap and rummages through the bag while Alec adds step two to his notes. 

“So I shouldn’t get the name of the person I’m going to sleep with?”

Magnus shakes his head, mouth full of breakfast burrito and then hums around the mouthful and nods instead. Alec waits for him to finish because he’d rather Magnus swallow than talk with his mouth full like he’s been known to do. 

“You’re more than likely going to get their name. Most people start conversations by introducing themselves, naturally. But what I am saying is that it’s not that important.”

Alec nods and writes that down. 

“What I really mean when I say ‘don’t get personal’ is more along the lines of…no personal facts, no favorite colors, childhood stories… be as shallow as possible. The more you know about a person, the more friendly you feel towards them and since we’re not looking for friends, we don’t need that info. Keep it basic: name, age, maybe their job if you want assurance that you're not going home with some wannabe mob boss who’s in the middle of a turf war over a dime of weed sold on the wrong street corner.” 

“That’s oddly specific and I’m scared to ask.”

Magnus waves him off, opens another burrito and holds it out for Alec to bite so he can continue writing his notes. 

“My question”—Alec swallows—“how do you avoid getting personal with someone while trying to get them to have sex with you?”

“I never said you can’t be  _ friendly _ , you just can’t be their friend. There’s a difference, but you still have to be charming. You gotta be… flirty friendly.”

“Flirty friendly?” 

“Mhm.” Magnus feeds him another bite of the burrito.

“You’re gonna have to elaborate,” Alec says, dropping his pen in exchange for the breakfast burrito.

Magnus seems to think on this for a moment before he shrugs a shoulder, his lips pouting out in that cute way Alec tells him makes him look like a puppy. 

“Let’s roleplay.”

“Uh, okay.”

Magnus beams, runs off to the other side of the living room and Alec watches as Magnus’ friendly smile turns into something else. It’s still friendly but the way his lips curve more in one corner makes him exude sex appeal and Alec feels his cheeks start to warm. Magnus is already good at this and he hasn’t done anything besides  _ smile _ at Alec. 

He crosses the room, slowly, and purposely, hips swaying just so, enough to be inviting, intentions clear. Alec swallows when Magnus slides an arm on the counter top. 

“Hey,” he says, pitch low. 

Alec huffs a small laugh and smiles. “Hi.”

The muscles in Alec’s arms jump when Magnus trails a finger tip on his wrist. 

Holy shit. How is Alec supposed to do this? 

Magnus is pulling it off but Magnus is Magnus. He’s sexy. Even Alec, resident best friend and platonic soulmate, can see that Magnus is the definition of sexy. He’s never let himself think on it too long but right now he’s being forced to acknowledge this fact and the realization that Magnus is incredibly handsome smacks Alec right in the face when he leans in, dark eyes flicking down Alec’s body and back up to meet his eyes. 

“Nice pants,” Magnus says and Alec looks down at his gray sweatpants with their bbq sauce stain right on his crotch from last night’s dinner.

“I’m working with what I’ve got, go with it,” Magnus mutters through clenched teeth, sexy smile still there. 

“Oh. Uh. Thanks?”

Magnus nudges him with the toe of his shoe and Alec takes that as his cue to roleplay back and he can’t, for the life of him, think of anything flirty to say back. 

“I’m Alec. What’s your name?”

“Magnus,” he says, not missing a beat and now Alec really doesn’t know where to go from here. 

“I like your shirt. NYU,” he observes, reading the front of Magnus’ hoodie, which is really Alec’s hoodie that Magnus claimed as his own six months ago. “I go there too. Studying Marine Bio—”

“Cut. Cut.” Magnus crosses his hands and then pinches Alec on his nipple, and honestly, his friend’s aim at being able to find his nipple every single time he goes for it is impressive but also scary. 

“ _ Ow! _ What was that for?” 

“Why are you already getting so personal? That is literally what this exercise is for.”

“I didn’t know what else to say! How can you have a conversation without it being at least a little bit personal?” Alec rubs at his sore nipple and Magnus rolls his eyes.

“That’s fine if it ends up that way. Telling someone your major isn’t the worst you can do but damn, at least try to get through the introduction before offering that info up.”

“Okay,” Alec says and shakes his arms out, loosening up. “Let’s go again.”

.

It’s Friday night and against all of Alec’s better judgement, he’s at a club with Magnus. It’s hot and sticky, smells like vodka and piss, and the lights are flashing so much, he might not see straight for the next week. 

“Now remember,” Magnus says, sliding next to him at the bar with their drinks. “You’re not trying to actually go home with anyone tonight. This is just a trial run. To see if you can be friendly flirty, okay?”

Alec nods as he sips the fruity vodka monstrosity Magnus ordered for him. 

“I’ll be the friendliest flirt you’ve ever seen,” he says and Magnus rolls his eyes at him.

“Anyone catching your eye?” Magnus asks, leaning in close enough for Alec to get a chill at the feeling of his breath on the shell of his ear. 

He looks around, scans the writhing dancing bodies before quickly deciding he does not want to go there tonight and directs his search to the other bar patrons. 

“Bingo. Blonde hair, cocky, shooting a jäegerbomb. Fuck boy material, right?”

Magnus follows Alec’s gaze and recognition blooms in the form of a wide smile and a lifted brow. “Fuck boy indeed.” He turns to Alec and clamps his free hand on Alec’s shoulder, while the other holds his drink, small red straw still firmly planted between his lips. “Okay, go do your thing. You got this.”

Alec downs most of his drink, gets a firm slap on the back from Magnus and then marches over to his target for the night. He was feeling pretty confident ten steps ago; now, only a few steps away, every ounce of that confidence seems to rush out of him. The blonde guy is laughing at something his friend says and he’s pretty handsome, not quite Alec’s type but handsome enough to make Alec reconsider every decision that led him up to his point. 

“Hey,” he greets before he can convince himself otherwise. He can feel Magnus’ eyes on him from across the bar and he does not want to disappoint. 

The blonde guy looks up at him with blue and brown eyes. Different and attractive, Alec thinks. 

“Hi.”

Alec licks his lips. Shit. He didn’t think past this point. “Uh. You come here often?”

The man laughs and then shrugs. “Kinda. You?”

Alec shakes his head. “Never, actually.”

The man gestures for Alec to have a seat beside him and Alec takes that as a good sign. Friendly - check. Flirty - well, that’s next on his list.

“So what drags you out—”

“I like your pants.”

Alec clamps his mouth shut and the blonde guy looks down at his unremarkably plain blue jeans. Alec has never seen a more ordinary pair of blue jeans so why the fuck would he go with that line? 

“Thanks.” The man doesn’t seem to notice Alec’s failed attempt at a pick-up line. Instead, he rolls with it. “I just bought them.” He holds his hand out. “Jace.”

Alec takes it, giving him a firm shake. “Alec.”

“So, my pants…” Jace lets the sentence trail off and Alec scrambles to find a way to pick it up in a sexy, flirty way. 

“They look like they fit well.”

Jace smirks and checks his legs out again. “American Eagle.”

“Ah.” Alec nods along. He’ll file that information away for later. He could always do with some nicely fitted blue jeans. 

“You in school?” Jace asks, sipping one of two beers that seems to have appeared out of nowhere. 

“Y-yeah. Marine Biology. You?”

“Sports Medicine,” Jace says, with a proud smile and gestures at the other beer, prompting Alec to take it up. “I’m actually here celebrating with some friends because I got accepted into a pretty prestigious program.”

“Oh, wow! That’s great! Congratulations,” Alec says and holds up his beer for Jace to cheers with.

Jace clinks his beer bottle against Alec’s and mutters a shy ‘thanks’ under his breath. “It was a lot of late nights and long days.”

Alec rests against the bar with a huff. “College is definitely not as fun as we make it out to be in our minds in high school.”

“Not at all. I just want to go home some days and play Overwatch until my eyes dry out but I can’t. Instead, I have to study until my eyes dry out. Adulthood is bullshit and I want a refund.”

Alec laughs. “God, tell me about it. You play Overwatch?”

“When I can find the time.”

“Same.”

Jace’s smile grows wider with a genuine excitement. “No shit! We should play some time.”

Alec has never been one to make friends easily but Jace seems pretty cool, laid back, and easy to talk to. He wouldn’t mind making a friend out of him. “Yeah, it’s been awhile so I might be out of practice but I think I can still kick your ass.”

Jace laughs now and then smirks. “Oh, you wish.”

“Alexander?” Alec feels a quick pinch on the back of his arm and he jerks around to see Magnus standing there, a deathly fake smile on his face. “What’s going on over here?”

“Oh, Magnus!” 

Oh shit, he was supposed to be flirting with Jace not gaining a new Playstation Plus pal. 

“This is Jace. We were just talking about Overwatch and celebrating that he just got into a pretty big hot-shot program in sports medicine.”

Jace waves at Magnus and Magnus smiles in return before turning to Alec. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Alec nods and waits for Magnus to continue. 

Magnus’ eyes flick over to Jace and then back at Alec. “In private, dumbass,” he growls through his smile.

“Oh.” Alec stands. “I’ll, uh, be right back.”

Jace waves him off with a nod, sipping at his beer, and Alec lets Magnus guide him by the arm, sliding them out of Jace’s space.

“What the hell is that?” Magnus juts his chin in Jace’s direction.

Alec scratches at the back of his neck. “Yeah… I think I made a friend?”

Magnus presses his lips together into a small and hopeful smile. “Like a fuck buddy friend?”

Alec shakes his head slowly. “Like a gaming friend…”

Magnus sighs. “So, flirty friendly attempt number one is a fail.”

“It’s not like I didn’t try. I complimented his jeans.”

Magnus looks a little more interested, impressed maybe. 

“He told me he bought them at American Eagle. I might go by there this weekend—” he yelps when Magnus pinches him again.

“Complimenting his pants was not so you could get pointers on where to find your next pair of skinny jeans.”

Alec sighs. “I just don’t think Jace is my type. Flirting wasn’t ever going to work out.”

“You picked him, not me.” Magnus rolls his eyes and threads his fingers through Alec’s. “Come on, let’s go dance.”

Alec tugs on Magnus to stop him. “Wait.”

Magnus’ shoulders fall and the look on his face tells Alec that he knows exactly what Alec wants to do. “Let me guess, you want to go get his gamer name?”

“Gamertag,” Alec corrects, “and yes.” 

Magnus chuckles and lets go of Alec’s hand. “Go on then. But you owe me a dance.”

Alec looks at the room around them, full of dancing, drunk people. All of them appear to at least have an idea of what they’re doing and how to do it. Definitely better choices than Alec and his awkward side-step dancing. 

“Magnus, you don’t have to stick by me. I know I’m not that fun at a club. If you want to dance with someone, you can.”

“Don’t be an idiot. I want to dance with you.” Magnus steps in close to him, enough for Alec to get a strong whiff of the cologne Magnus uses that Alec bought him for Valentine’s Day this year. Magnus might possibly be the only person in this entire cesspool who doesn’t smell like sweat and also still looks handsome, despite the sweat beginning to form on his upper lip. 

Magnus could have anyone he wants in this club and for some reason, he wants to dance with Alec. His stupid, lame excuse of a dancer, best friend.

“Okay. I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere—I won’t be able to find you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Magnus smiles and his whole face lights up with it, making Alec smile just as wide in return. 

He never knew promising Magnus a single dance could make him so happy but seeing how it did, he wishes he would have come sooner to humor him. Yeah, they came here for Alec to flirt and for Magnus to maybe dance around while Alec practiced but ending the night like this, with Magnus putting all of that aside to spend time with Alec - is so them. 

To be honest, Alec is always Magnus’ first priority, and he knows it. And that’s okay, because for him, Magnus always comes first too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to seeing your comments.
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon<3
> 
> xoxo


	3. STEP THREE: PERFECT YOUR ESCAPE PLAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back. These idiots are back. 
> 
> Let's get it. 
> 
> Tag me on twitter if you want to live tweet. Happy Reading :D

Alec has heard this sound so many times, he swears he dreams about it sometimes. Perhaps he’s dreaming right now. He lays still and the sound continues. Everything is warm and cozy and he feels like time is standing still. Or maybe he’s caught in the in-between, where dreams haze over into real life, creating a moment where reality and sleep perfectly converge in a blur. But there’s a light shining in his face, and his eyes flutter in the blinding light, and his brain, even subconsciously, wouldn’t do him wrong like that. 

He shifts, a groan escapes him, and then there’s a dull point poking at his shoulder blade. 

“Don’t move.” A voice, rough at the edges but somehow still soft. Magnus in the morning.

Alec lets out a long breath but stays still. “Iss early,” he slurs.

“Then go back to sleep, baby.” 

The poking stops and the soft scratching sound continues. 

The sound of Magnus sketching. Right. Alec knew he recognized that sound.

He wants to stretch but Magnus seems so focused with what he’s doing, he doesn’t want to mess that up so he closes his eyes again and half buries his face in his pillow. “How much longer?”

“Oh, uh…” The scratching sound picks up. He must be shading. It’s weird how much Alec knows about an art form he doesn’t even study simply from all the time he spends with Magnus. “Just a little bit longer. Really, go back to sleep.”

“Fine. But my back is cold from you moving away,” Alec mumbles.

Magnus giggles softly. “I’ll cuddle you when I’m done.”

“Fine.” If Magnus insists he sleep in longer, Alec is not about to turn down a late morning in. 

“Fine.”

.

The next time Alec wakes up, the sound of Magnus sketching is gone and his back is warm again. He turns over and sees Magnus lying there, tucked against his back and scrolling on his phone. 

“You finished?”

“Mhm.” Magnus keeps scrolling on his phone, thumb swiping up in long strokes, not giving himself enough time to actually read anything he’s scrolling past. It’s how Alec knows he’s just passing the time, probably waiting for Alec to wake up.

“How’d it turn out?” 

Magnus looks up at him now. His face is clean of makeup and his hair is standing up on one side. “It turned out okay. I had a good subject.”

Alec chuckles and rubs the sleep from his eyes. “One of these days I’m going to demand payment.”

Magnus snorts and goes back to his phone. “I’ll find myself a different subject.” He shrugs.

Alec slaps at his phone screen. “I’m offended.”

Magnus is one hundred percent not affected by Alec’s attempts at annoying him. “Aw,” he coos, discarding his phone to the side. “Does Alexander want to be my only muse?”

“Shut up. I’m not your muse.”

Muse. He’s never considered himself Magnus’ muse. He knows Magnus sketches him a lot, but he always figured it was a matter of convenience. And Alec just so happens to conveniently be around Magnus… all the time.

But his muse? That’s too serious. Too inspiring for Alec to be. And it’s definitely  _ not  _ true. 

Magnus pokes his nose, a habit of his Alec used to hate and one he now puts up with and will only admit to himself that it makes him feel fond inside. “I’m still not paying you.”

Alec pokes Magnus’ nose back. “Then you at least need to show me the drawings.”

Magnus shakes his head, biting back a sneaky smile as if he’s hiding something. “No can do. This project is super important and therefore a super secret.”

“A secret even from me? Your best friend? Your soulmate? Your muse?”

“Especially you.”

_Whatever that means,_ Alec thinks. Magnus has never not shown him his art before. On the contrary, he’s always been the only one allowed in the studio during Magnus’ creative spells that sometimes last for days on end. He’s never asked this of Alec but it’s always been an understood thing between them that when he’s caught in inspiration Alec will take care of the needs Magnus can’t bother himself to meet. He brings him food, he makes sure he sleeps - even if it’s just on the couch on the other side of the studio. So, Magnus not showing Alec his art is suspicious and Alec doesn’t like it.

“Stop using my body for your art,” he grumbles. It’s the easier retort to go with, instead of voicing any of his actual concerns such as:  _ did I do something wrong to make you not trust me with your art? Are we still okay? Am I not your go-to art spell confidante? Have you actually replaced me? _

“Stop having the body of a Calvin Klein model so I don’t feel compelled to sketch you.” Magnus sticks his tongue out at him and then pokes roughly at Alec’s pec. It’s playful and carefree and perhaps Alec is worrying for nothing. Pulling a classic Alec by overthinking, nothing new. 

“If that’s all you need for a model, look in the mirror and sketch yourself.” Alec wipes at his eyes again to rid the last remnants of sleep. It also helps to give him a clearer picture of Magnus in Alec’s sweatshirt, comfortably tucked under Alec’s gray sheets. 

It’s true, though. Underneath the sweatshirts he continuously steals out of Alec’s closet, Magnus is significantly more fit than Alec is. More than Alec could ever hope to be. Alec eats too many cups of noodles and drinks too much beer, he has a hint of abs but his lower stomach is still soft. Magnus, on the other hand—no fat, nothing, just abs. He really would make a great model for an artist, especially right now, with his sharp jaw and plump lips glowing in morning sunlight.

Alec furrows his brows at the thought. He’s never let his mind wander quite that far when it comes to Magnus. Yes, he’s appreciated his looks. He’s a gay man and he’s not blind. But he never let himself go  _ there _ . Objectively speaking, Magnus Bane is hot. Alec knows it. The whole University probably knows it. The world. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Magnus breaks him out of his thoughts and now his brows are scrunched as he pointedly looks at Alec and waits for an answer. 

“I’m not looking at you like anything. I just woke up, give me a break.” 

“You were looking at me funny,” Magnus urges on. He really doesn’t ever give up, but there’s nothing to tell. Alec wasn’t looking at his best friend like anything. He just got lost in his thoughts. It’s early, it’s a Saturday. Sue him.

“Maybe,” he begins and then stretches his arms up, “I was just thinking about your morning breath and how you need to go brush your teeth.”

Magnus whacks him on the arm and Alec laughs, rolling away to the edge of the bed and jumping up as soon as his foot hits the floor. 

“I already brushed my teeth, you asshole. I think you’re confusing me with your upper lip. That mustache probably has days’ worth of grilled cheese and soup encrusted in it.”

Alec goes to the bathroom and leaves the door open while he pees.

“Close the door!” Magnus shouts and Alec hears something hit the door but he can’t be bothered to check. 

He ignores whatever it is Magnus is mumbling and brushes his teeth instead. He has no idea what time it is but he’s pretty sure they had plans to have lunch with Maia. Alec’s not sure if that’s still on and he really can’t even think about lunch right now because his stomach is growling for breakfast. He thinks he has what he needs to make an omelette. That sounds really good right about now.

He rinses and spits in the sink. “Do we have enough eggs for omelettes?”

“Uh…” Magnus is thinking, he sounds distracted, probably texting. “I think so.” He looks up at Alec with a grin when he steps out of the bathroom. “Are you making me breakfast?”

Alec rolls his eyes. “I guess I don’t have a choice now, do I?”

Magnus picks up his glasses from the nightstand and slides them on before pulling the covers up to his chin. “Do you want me to help?”

Alec shakes his head. “Nah, I’ll make it. Just”—he waves at the tv—“put it on something good I can watch while I cook.”

“Okay!”

Alec laughs under his breath as he walks to the other side of the room where the adjacent wall houses a tiny kitchen. Magnus clicks through a few programs before ultimately settling on an anime they’ve been making their way through for a while now. They pick up conversation here and there, but Alec mainly works in silence with only Magnus reading off the subtitles when Alec has to turn his back to the tv. 

He finishes the omelette and the coffee and walks over to his bed, carrying Magnus’ plate and mug over to him first. Magnus takes the mug first, one depicting the  _ Starry Night  _ painting that Alec bought one day while out shopping. Things are easier when they have their designated things. Which is how they live their life. Magnus has his things here at Alec’s and Alec has his things over at Magnus’. Maia tells him that’s weird but Alec argues that it’s  _ smart. _ Because who wouldn’t want to have things they love and are comfortable with at their best friend’s house for days like these when they sleep over and lounge around in bed watching anime. 

Magnus is already digging into his food, mouth forming an o as he pants out because the eggs are still hot and he’s impatient. 

“Careful, it’s hot,” Alec says and carefully climbs into bed beside Magnus, balancing his plate and coffee mug in both hands. 

“But it’s so good,” Magnus moans with his mouth full. 

“One of the few meals I can cook.” Alec chuckles.

“Breakfast. The most important meal of the day. Probably the best meal you can know how to cook so you can spoil your future partner with breakfast in bed.”

Alec looks over at Magnus while he munches away happily at the food. “You mean how I spoil you?”

Magnus smiles, eyes closed, cheeks full, lips shiny from the eggs. It’s adorable.

“Quit being cute,” Alec groans and nudges at Magnus’ shoulder.

“Speaking of spoiling your future partners. This—breakfast in bed, a big no-no with your one night stands.” Magnus wipes at his mouth and turns to Alec, a super serious expression on his face. “I’m serious, this is a big step. So remember this.”

“Wait! I don’t have my notebook!” 

Magnus holds onto Alec’s arm, stopping him from jumping out of bed to retrieve his notebook, which Alec was about to do. 

“Just listen. You can take notes later.” 

Alec relaxes into the touch and resumes his eating. “Go on.”

“Before you go out with the expectations of bringing home company, you have to perfect your escape plan.”

“This sounds serious.”

“It is.” Magnus takes another bite of his food. “This is the main thing they will look at to determine whether or not to try and make it a  _ thing  _ or leave it as a one-night fling.”

Alec nods. “Okay. So...what do you suggest?”

“Preferably, you go to their place so you can ditch out of there right after. Don’t fall asleep. That’s for amateurs.”

“Okay but what if their place is far away? What if we come back here?”

“Preferably, don’t let them sleep over but if they do… no - breakfast - in - bed.” Magnus punctuates each word, eyebrows pulling into a deeper scowl with each word.. “If they wake up before you and don’t leave, you have to make it clear after you wake up that you want them gone.” 

“This is where I have to be rude and heartless?”

Magnus shakes his head and pushes his now clean plate aside. He takes his coffee mug and scoots closer into Alec’s side and situates himself more comfortably against the headboard. “You don’t have to be rude or heartless. Lie and say you have somewhere to be. If they ask about meeting up again, be vague with an ‘I’ll see you around’.”

“I can do that. I can be vague and noncommittal.” 

“You can,” Magnus says softly, patting Alec encouragingly on his shoulder. “I believe in you.”

“Breakfast in bed.”

“A hard no,” Magnus reiterates and turns his attention back to the tv. 

Alec hums. That rule shouldn’t be too hard to keep. He doesn’t generally like sharing his mornings with anyone, he got in enough fights with Izzy growing up over wanting to be left alone so he could wake up in peace. Magnus is the first and only person he’s found who doesn’t bother him in the mornings. He’s never intrusive or bothersome. Ever since he came into Alec’s life, he’s seamlessly blended in, making himself at home in Alec’s apartment, Alec’s life, Alec’s heart. Sharing something like this with someone else? Someone who isn’t Magnus? That doesn’t sound appealing at all. 

“A Magnus Bane only treat then.”

Magnus takes his attention away from the show and directs a surprised expression at Alec. He blinks twice and then his mouth turns into a soft smile. “I like the sound of that.”

.

The weekend passes by in what feels like an 80’s montage of failed pickups. One after the other because according to Magnus, Alec has given every guy he’s approached heart eyes and that’s not allowed under rule number one: Forget About Love’s subrule: ‘ **Do Not Catch Feelings** .’ Alec has it bolded, circled, and underlined in his notes. 

Alec disagrees with Magnus. He was just looking at the guys, there were no hearts involved but he digresses and is determined to do better the next weekend. 

After a week of papers and exams, it’s Friday night and Magnus has Alec at a bar. At least it’s not a club and there’s no sticky dancing involved, and Alec has already spotted a couple of cute guys. He’s happy with Magnus’ choice of bar. 

“Tonight, I’m taking someone home,” Alec announces, receiving a giggle from Magnus in response. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing’s funny, darling.” Magnus looks at him with a wide-eyed innocence that is complete bullshit because he knows he was laughing at him. “You’re taking someone home tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then.” He pats Alec on the butt and shoves him forward. “Go get ‘em, Tiger.”

It doesn’t take more than one glance around the room before Alec makes eye contact with a guy at the bar. The guy gives him a wide smile and glances at the open seat beside him, a clear invitation.

Alec turns on his heels to face Magnus who is busy giving his drink order to the bartender. “Found someone.”

Magnus whips around to look at him. “Already? Holy shit that was fast.”

Alec worries at his collar. “How do I look?”

Magnus smooths his hand across Alec’s chest, smirking as he untucks a flipped up edge of his sleeve. “You look handsome as always, Alexander.”

Alec huffs out a small laugh. “I look like a train wreck every time you see me. What are you talking about?”

“Always a handsome train wreck though.” Magnus winks at him.

“If this goes well, I guess I’ll just… see you tomorrow?”

Magnus’ smile falls for a moment, as if he just realized that if all of his tips work then Alec won’t be going home with him, like they’ve done every night they’ve gone out for the past three weekends. “Right. Well, be careful. I’m only a phone call away if you need me, okay?”

Alec chuckles. “Same for you.”

“Now, I wouldn’t want to ruin your fun night,” Magnus says airily, waving Alec off.

Alec catches his hand and rubs his thumb over the band of Magnus’ thumb ring. “Ruin it. I don’t care. If you need me, call me, got it? No matter what.”

Magnus cradles Alec’s hand in his. “Okay.” He peeks around Alec’s shoulder and Alec can only assume he’s trying to figure out who it is Alec is going to go talk to. “Enjoy your night and remember what I’ve taught you.”

Alec winks dramatically at him and it works in doing what he wanted, it makes Magnus laugh. “Will do.”

He heads towards the man who is still watching him with a smile on his face. Alec can already tell he’s friendly and this probably won’t be much of a challenge at all. It’s been forever since he’s been laid and he needs this escape, at least for one night. 

He takes the seat beside the brunette and orders himself a drink when the bartender approaches him. “I’ll take a whiskey on the rocks and whatever he wants next.” 

The guy beside him laughs softly. “Smooth.” He looks at the bartender. “I’ll take another rum and Coke, please.”

Alec hands his card over and opens a tab. 

“Thanks for the drink…”

“Alec.”

The man nods. “Thanks for the drink, Alec. I’m Simon.”

Simon is easy to talk to and he’s funny. A bit of a nerd but funny nonetheless. 

Alec’s lost sight of Magnus and he catches himself wondering where he is and if he’s okay. He makes a few, what he hopes are, casual glances around the bar to see if he can spot him but he’s never able to get a good enough look without seeming like a total disinterested asshole. And he’s not disinterested. He and Simon have had a few drinks, they’re keeping things friendly flirty, shallow enough, but Alec did learn that Simon is studying photography and apparently is in a band. He’s about to look around the room again when his phone buzzes in his pocket. 

**_Magnus:_ **

_ Stop looking around. I’m fine.  _ _   
_ _ Pay attention to your date. He’s handsome. _ _   
_ _ I’ve found me someone too, about to head out ;) _

**_Alec:_ **

_ Already? How did you already beat me? _

**_Magnus:_ **

_ This isn’t a competition, darling.  _ _   
_ _ Be safe tonight.  _ _ ❤ _

**_Alec:_ **

_ You too  _ _ ❤ _

“Everything okay?” Simon asks.

“Huh?” Alec looks up to see Simon watching him with a worried expression. 

“You had a bit of a worried look on your face. All good?”

Alec slides his phone away. “Oh yeah, sorry. It was just my best friend. I came here with him tonight and he was telling me he was heading out so I was telling him to be careful. You know.”

Simon nods and then, as Alec expected the night to go, he licks his lips and leans in. “You wanna get out of here, Alec?”

Alec swallows the last of his drink; his head is swimming, and his body is pleasantly loose. Simon is giving him bedroom eyes and his lips are wet. All of Magnus’ hard work has led to this moment. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

  
  



	4. STEP FOUR: THE ART OF REJECTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little over the halfway point and they're still idiots wbk
> 
> Tag me on twitter if you want to live tweet. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Alec is sore in a way he hasn’t been in over a year, and he’s going to remind himself to please, kindly, never go that long without sex again. One: because wow, he’s been missing out. Two: his body shouldn’t be  _ this _ sore after one night of casual sex. It’s not like he and Simon went rough and dirty. It was hot, it was good, but Alec is still sore as fuck. 

The night had gone smoothly. Alec followed Magnus’ rules diligently. He suggested they go back to Simon’s, they fucked, Alec called an uber and was out of there before he could even think about getting sleepy. He’s no amateur.

Thankfully, Simon didn’t seem nonplussed when Alec didn’t bask in the afterglow or wait for Simon to clean him up. They’d said their goodbyes and Alec made it home with enough time to get in a couple of hours of Overwatch with Jace. A great friend he’s made out of this whole scenario. 

He’s almost at the coffee shop when his phone buzzes in his pocket with a phone call. 

_ “Good morning, my sunshine!” _

“You’re very chipper this morning.”

Magnus hums in acknowledgement.  _ “How was your night?”  _

“Good. Followed your steps.”

There’s silence, then,  _ “... is that all?” _

“What more do you want me to say?” Alec looks both ways before jogging across the street. He doesn’t have the patience to wait for the crossing signal. 

_ “Tell me what happened! I didn’t invest all that time and effort in your sex life to not get a more detailed report.” _

“You want to know all the details?”

_ “Well, not all, but more than ‘good,’”  _ Magnus deepens his voice and imitates Alec in monotone. 

Alec rolls his eyes. “I’m about to go into a coffee shop. I don’t have time to talk about all  _ that. _ ”

“Which coffee shop?” Magnus all but shouts in Alec’s ear.

“The Roast—”   
Magnus emits a sound that causes Alec to pull the phone away from his ear. 

_ “I’m there right now. Come sit with me, see you in a minute.” _

He hangs up before Alec can tell him that he didn’t plan on staying but it’s not like that matters now; if Magnus wants him to stay, Alec’s gonna stay. He really is weak when it comes to his best friend.

The coffee shop is fairly busy but Magnus is easy to spot with Alec’s beanie on his head and a bright red scarf wrapped around his neck. He waves at Alec and Alec returns the gesture as he files in line.

“Alec?”

Alec turns and there’s Simon. He’s reminded of that morning with Maia when they watched Magnus so artfully reject one of his previous hookups. 

Fuck. Magnus had only briefly given him the rundown on how to handle rejections. Alec’s pretty sure there’s an art to it and he knows he definitely hasn’t mastered it. But Alec can adapt pretty well in most situations so this can’t be too hard. Be vaguely non-committal. He can do this.

“Simon,” he greets and he really does try to not sound absolutely constipated at the idea of bumping into the near stranger who was fucking him last night. 

Simon’s smile turns into a laugh and he bumps Alec’s shoulder with his fist. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost. Don’t worry, I’m not going to try and hook up with you again.”

“Oh.” Alec doesn’t mean to voice that out loud but he’s never had the best filter. “Good. That’s good.”

Simon grimaces but there’s still laughter in the expression. “Ouch. If I had been joking, I imagine that would have hurt.”

Alec laughs a little. “Sorry. Like I said last night, I don’t really do  _ this _ and I’m not looking for anything serious.”

Simon nods and then points over Alec’s shoulder, letting him know it’s his turn to order. Alec pays and he can feel Magnus’ eyes on him. He glances up and Magnus gives him a quick look of warning that makes Alec fumble with his wallet until it falls at Simon’s feet. He’s going to fucking kill Magnus.

Simon quickly scoops it up and hands it over to Alec as he steps up to the counter to order his drink. 

Alec stands awkwardly at the end of the counter while he waits for his drink and it’s not too long before Simon joins him.

“Look, I’m not looking for anything serious either,” Simon begins. “Honestly, I was only out last night because I’m desperately trying to get over someone. You were a good distraction. And, I’m guessing I was a way for you to blow off some college steam. Am I right?”

Alec nods. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Then we’re on the same page. No hard feelings?” Simon holds out his hand and Alec takes it. 

“None.”

Simon gives Alec’s hand another shake and he smiles wide, his eyes scrunching to a close behind his glasses. “I do think we’d make great friends though. Wanna hang out sometime? I remember you saying you haven’t seen the new Spider-man movies. We could do that?”

“Uhh…” Alec presses his lips together to stop the drawn out sound of his panicked thinking. “Just friends?” he manages to choke out.

Simon laughs again. He laughs a lot, Alec notices. 

“Just friends,” Simon says, swiping a napkin from the counter in front of them and brandishing a pen out of his pocket. He scribbles what Alec assumes is his number. “I really just need a friend.”

Alec takes the offered number. “To be clear, when you say friends, you don’t mean—”

“Friends with benefits?”

Alec nods.

“I mean, just friends. I guess if one day we want to blow off steam, we can talk about it? But really, apart from being incredibly handsome, you’re not quite my type...romantically.”

Alec laughs with a relieved sigh. “Got it. I’ll text you then.” Alec accepts his drink and gives Simon a wave before he turns his back to him and instead goes to Magnus who has apparently been watching the entire exchange with a bewildered look on his face. 

Alec slides into the booth with a suspicious Magnus narrowing his eyes on him from the other side.

“What the hell was that?”

“ _ That _ was Simon from last night.”

“Mhm. And what did _ Simon from last night _ give you on that napkin you have hidden in your pocket?”

“It’s not hidden. And you know what it is.”

Magnus’ eyes flick over to Simon who is now chatting with someone else. He worries on his bottom lip with his teeth and then focuses his attention on Alec. “I thought… you said”—Magnus takes a sip of his drink—“you said you weren’t looking for a relationship right now. That was supposed to be a one-night stand.”

Alec blows on his drink before carefully taking a sip. “It was a one-night stand. Simon’s cool though. We’re going to be friends.”

Magnus nods slowly, eyes unfocused on the table. “Okay.”

Alec sets his cup down, curving a brow up. Magnus never gave in this easily. “That’s it? No lecture on how I failed your steps and did the one thing I wasn’t supposed to do?”

Magnus shrugs a shoulder and buries his face deeper in his red scarf. The increasingly familiar red scarf that Alec now recognizes as his own. Well, he can hardly call it his own. It was a gift from Isabelle and Magnus had taken it not even five minutes after Alec opened the package. So, yes, it’s technically still Alec’s but Magnus has, like with a lot of Alec’s things, claimed it as his own and Alec is going to let it be. Besides, red looks better on Magnus. 

“Come on.” Alec prods at Magnus’ hand. “Give it to me.”

Magnus rolls his eyes with a frustrated sigh. “I’m not going to say anything. You’re an adult and you can make your own decisions. Just don’t say I didn’t try to help you.”

“Magnus, it’s fine. We’re just going to be friends. Just like with Jace.”

“Jace?” Magnus burrows more into the scarf and his voice is completely muffled. 

“Overwatch guy.”

“Ah. But you never slept with Overwatch Jace. You slept with Simon.” Magnus peeks over at Simon again with barely concealed disdain. 

Alec may not be able to see the lower half of his face but he sees the tiny wrinkles forming at the bridge of his nose and he knows Magnus is scrunching his mouth into a pout like he always does when he doesn’t approve of something or someone.

He chuckles and taps Magnus’ nose until he looks at him. “It’s nothing, I swear.” 

“This is going to end up in a fuckbuddies situation. I can feel it in my bones,” Magnus grumbles and crosses his arms high on his chest. 

_ Cute. _

“Come on, stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“You are.” Alec stands up and holds his hand out for Magnus, wiggling his fingers. “Let’s go take a walk.”

“You think you can butter me up so easily?” Magnus unburies his face, keeping only his chin tucked warmly in the scarf.

“I thought you weren’t pouting.” Alec wiggles his fingers again. 

“I wasn’t.”

“Then why would I need to butter you up?”

Magnus rolls his eyes and tightens the cross of his arms.

“Take my damn hand.”

Magnus sighs, loud and exasperated. He dramatically claps his hand in Alec’s and lets Alec pull him up out of the booth. “Fine. But I want to walk by the dog park.”

“You only want to go to the dog park when you need cheering up.” Alec curls his fingers around Magnus’ palm. “Does the idea of me getting a fuckbuddy make you upset?”

Magnus pauses, mouth parting in a small frown. “I thought you said you weren’t going to be fuckbuddies?”

Alec laughs and pulls Magnus in until he can bury his nose in Magnus’ soft hair. “I’m just joking.”

“You’re mean.” Magnus laughs softly and the warm puffs of air cloud up in front of them now that the temperature has started to drop significantly. 

“Are you scared I’m going to leave you high and dry for a fuckbuddy?”

“Please, as if anyone could put up with your annoying ass as long as I have.”

Alec laughs. “You’re right.”

.

Simon, it turns out, is a lot cooler than Alec expected. He kinda hates that they met over a one night stand but at the same time, he’s really glad they met. They’ve been hanging out a lot. Magnus has been dodgy thanks to his final art project and so Alec had to have some way to pass the time now that his final papers have been turned in. Simon turned out to be the perfect time filler, always available for a last minute hang out session watching Marvel movies on lonely rainy days. 

He’s learned that Simon is actually in the process of trying to get over someone—the love of his life, he claims. That’s what the whole one night stand thing had been about. Like Alec, it’s not something he would normally do but he’d just found out that the girl he’s in love with got a boyfriend so he needed to forget. Fucking out his frustrations seemed to work once but he doesn’t think it will really do any good to continue on that path. 

Alec gets it. Well, he thinks he does. He can’t say he’s been in love love. Young love, yes. But real love where you can see yourself with someone for the rest of your lives? That’s a scary thought. There’s not many people he can stand for long periods of time and even fewer people who don’t completely drain him of his energy whenever they’re around. Magnus has always been the exception. Alec and Magnus can just  _ be _ when they’re together. When Alec finds love, he hopes it’s like that. 

“How about over there?” Simon’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts and Alec follows where he’s pointing to a bench in the sunlight. 

“That’s fine.” Alec follows after him and takes a seat. “Remind me again why the fuck you dragged me out here in ball freezing weather.”

Simon focuses on the camera around his neck, adjusting settings, taking a few sample pictures. “Because I need a model for this project on capturing light on black and white film. You’re the only person I know who’s done with their finals. Now, turn to the side and look up at the sky but close your eyes.”

Alec sighs and follows his instructions. 

“Perfect. Hold it there.”

Alec sits still and listens to the soft sounds of city life, the shutter of the camera, and Simon’s little hums as he shuffles around. It feels weird being a model for someone other than Magnus. That had always felt like their thing but here he is, and he guesses it’s going to be a thing with Simon too. Although, he hopes not often. He’s not big on having his picture taken but Simon assured him that his ‘I just rolled out of bed’ look was perfect for the concept he was going for, so with the promise of a hot coffee and lunch, Alec agreed to model for him this one time.

“Hey, isn’t that your friend?”

“Hm?” Alec looks over and Simon gestures with his chin at the other side of the pathway. 

Magnus is there, bundled up and sitting on a bench with his sketch pad in his lap. 

Alec smiles. “Yeah, it is.” 

“I still haven’t properly met him.” Simon turns his camera in Magnus’ direction and snaps a picture. 

“Magnus!” Alec shouts and waves his arms. He’s loud so it’s no surprise that Magnus looks up and sees him. He gives them a small wave and goes back to his sketching. “Come here!”

He sees Magnus pick up his phone from beside him and only a few seconds later his own phone buzzes in his pocket.

**_Magnus:_ **

  * _Can’t. Sorry. I really gotta finish this sketch._



**_Alec:_ **

  * _Simon really wanted to meet you._



**_Magnus:_ **

  * _Maybe some other time. Sorry :(_



“He looks like he’s in the zone, dude. I’d leave him be.” Simon crouches down and snaps a couple of pictures of Alec. 

Alec tries not to feel disappointed. He knows how much this project means to Magnus. It’s the only one he won’t share with Alec, and it’s the only thing that has kept him away from Alec’s company lately so it has to be special. But he still can’t help to feel a tinge of worry gnawing at him when he looks at Magnus one more time and finds Magnus meeting his gaze, his lips barely forming a smile to match the one Alec gives him.

.

Alec’s on his second movie of the night with Simon when he hears the telltale click of his door being unlocked. It takes him only a second to realize that only Magnus has a key to his apartment and only half a second for him to jump out of his seat, not bothering to pause the movie in order to greet his friend. 

“Magnus—”

“I know I didn’t call or text but I’m so tired, I can’t possibly drag myself to my own,” Magnus groans and with a thud, he drops his bag to the floor by the door.

Alec could easily point out the fact that Magnus’ own apartment is only a few blocks away but he’s missed his friend so much he didn’t even realize it until the relief loosens all the tension in his chest. 

“You know you don’t have to ask if you can stay here,” Alec says and swiftly pulls his tired friend in for a hug.

Magnus melts into his arms and, as he usually does, lets his weight go in Alec’s hold. “Carry me, I can’t move.”

Alec tugs Magnus across the room and over to the couch. 

“Oh,” Magnus chirps and he stands quickly, extracting himself from Alec’s arms. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had company.” He gives Simon an apologetic smile.

“It’s okay,” Alec and Simon say at the same time, only causing Magnus to frown more as he awkwardly shuffles a step away from Alec. 

Simon chuckles and gives Magnus a quick wave. “I’m Simon. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Magnus hums and barely gives Simon a smile in return. “Nice to meet you.” 

He’s being weird, Alec thinks. He’s being weird and Alec hates it. Now’s not the time to confront him about it so he won’t but he will be sure Magnus sticks around so he can get to the bottom of this later. 

Magnus turns to Alec. “I should go—”

Alec pulls Magnus over to the couch, not bothering to hear whatever excuse Magnus is planning on pulling out of his ass before he pulls him down to sit, half on his lap and half on the cushion between him and Simon. “Shut up and join us. You’re not going anywhere.”

Magnus is going to object again and Alec wraps him in his arms and points at the TV. “Hit play, Simon.”

Simon bites back a smile and follows Alec’s instruction. The movie resumes loud enough to have Magnus jump in Alec’s hold. 

“Turn it down a bit please,” Alec says and again, Simon does as he’s asked. 

Magnus draws his legs up onto the couch and nuzzles in closer to Alec. 

They sit and watch as the Avengers discuss time travel and with Magnus here, Alec’s the most comfortable he’s been in the past few weeks he’s gone with barely seeing him. He’s at peace enough now to let himself fully fall into the movie until Magnus’ warm breath is against his ear. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go?”

“Don’t be stupid. I haven’t seen you in forever,” Alec whispers back.

“Yeah but I don’t want to be interrupting… anything.”

“Just friends.” Alec grabs the Nicolas Cage throw pillow Magnus bought him for his last birthday and plops it onto his lap. “Lay down, you’re tired.”

Magnus whines a little before giving in and laying his head on the pillow. “Don’t let me fall asleep,” he murmurs. “I wanna hang out with you.”

Alec shushes him softly and combs his fingers through the soft strands of Magnus’ black hair. It’s a sure way to get Magnus to fall asleep but it’s also the quickest way to get him to relax and Alec can feel the tension he’s carrying because even lying down he feels rigid and on edge.

It’s not until a few scenes later when Magnus finally relaxes and Alec hears the soft hums that make up Magnus’ snores. 

Simon glances over at the sound and shakes his head, a grin taking over his face. He stops the movie and stands up to stretch. 

“What are you doing?” Alec asks.

Simon points at Magnus. “He looks beat. I’m gonna head out. We can finish up another time.”

“Are you sure?”

Simon nods, still smiling when he looks at Magnus. “Cute.”

Alec pauses his task of stroking Magnus’ hair and...oh, he never thought about that possibility. He should have, seeing as how Magnus wins over anyone who meets him. But not Simon. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He and Simon may be strictly friends and he has absolutely no romantic feelings towards him but he’s pretty sure it goes against every friend code, like ever. Magnus wouldn’t do that to him. He finds relief in that but instantly feels selfish for potentially stopping something that could make his best friend happy. Although, he personally doesn’t think Simon and Magnus are compatible whatsoever. He hasn’t thought about it but considering he knows Magnus like the back of his hand and he thinks he can say he knows Simon fairly well now that he can determine this. 

“Uh—” he’s struggling to think of a proper response but settles with, “Yeah, he is.”

And that was not at all what he was fucking going for. Real smooth. Now he’s just going to paint the wrong impression.

But Simon doesn’t give him a knowing look or anything, he just shrugs. “Take care of him, lover boy. We’ll catch up later.”

“Lover—what?” 

Simon doesn’t stop to answer him, instead he leaves Alec sitting there with a warm, comfortable, cute, sleeping Magnus and his jaw dropped. “The fuck is that supposed to mean,” he grumbles. 

Magnus tries to turn over but Alec stops him and scoops him up in his arms instead. 

“Fuck, you’re heavy,” he groans and shuffles them both to his bed. 

Magnus mumbles under his breath as he starts to stir.

“Shut up and scoot over.” Alec nudges him, gently but with enough force to make it clear to his half asleep friend what he wants.

Magnus, aware enough to understand, rolls over to his usual spot in the bed and is fast asleep all over again.

Alec crawls in beside him and pulls the covers over them both. Simon’s words are nagging at him and he hates it. He’ll ask Simon about it tomorrow, after he confronts Magnus about his recent standoffish behavior. That will be a harder shell to crack so he might have to make him breakfast. Alec closes his eyes, settles into the warmth Magnus radiates and falls asleep going over the ingredients he has in his kitchen that he’ll need for waffles in the morning. 

  
  



	5. STEP FIVE: DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu I'm back with some more idiotic Alec.
> 
> Tag me on twitter if you want to scream at me or live tweet.
> 
> Happy Reading!!

Alec gives Magnus the morning to peacefully wake up, eat a nice breakfast of waffles (made by Alec) in bed, and laze around for approximately forty-five minutes before he decides enough’s enough and he’s going to get to the bottom of Magnus’ odd behavior. But the way Magnus blinks at him, wide-eyed and confused, gives Alec pause because maybe, once again, he’s overreacted? Maybe he’s classically overthinking things again? He’s sure he’s not though. In the years they’ve known each other, they’ve been attached at the hip and all of a sudden Magnus is too busy to even stop by for coffee between classes? 

“Bullshit.” Alec’s not gonna beat around the bush, no matter how much Magnus wants to.

Magnus frowns. “I’m not bullshitting you. Nothing’s wrong, I’m just busy with my final project.”

Magnus’ phone pings with a new message and Alec waits while he quickly taps out a response. 

“So you’re not mad at me?”

His brow lifts in question while he continues to type. “Why on Earth would I be mad at you?”

“I dunno.”

He glances up from his phone. “Did you do something I should be mad about?”

“Well… no?” 

Magnus smiles at him and then his phone is chiming again.

Alec groans. “Who’s texting so much?”

“Uh.” Magnus types out a response. “Just some guy.”

Alec crosses his arms. “Some guy?”

“Mhm.” Another message chimes. “We’re actually going on a date tonight.”

First his stomach drops, the waffles suddenly feeling like a rock pressing down. Then, there’s a pang in his chest, a feeling of disappointment he can’t figure out but he knows is there. It’s stupid to feel disappointed. He’s a logical man, he knows this, but at the same time Magnus has been avoiding spending time with him, claiming he’s too busy yet he’s had time to meet  _ some guy _ and get to know him well enough to want to go on a date with him—when Magnus doesn’t even do dates. 

“I-uh-you-you’re going on a date?”

Magnus nods, taps on his phone to send off another message to the mystery guy and then tosses his phone to the side. 

“But you’ve been busy.”

“I have.”

“But not too busy to find a date.”

Magnus rolls his eyes and crawls out of bed. “He’s in the same art program as me. He needed help with something for his project, I helped, we were both in the studio”—Magnus shrugs—“One thing led to another and now we’re going on a date.”

“So you slept with him?” Alec watches as Magnus makes his way through the apartment collecting his things before stuffing his feet haphazardly into his shoes. 

“No.”

And somehow that response sends another wave of disappointment. Which makes no sense because shouldn’t he be happy that Magnus didn’t sleep with the guy? But also, why does he suddenly give a fuck who Magnus sleeps with? 

“So you like him?”

“I guess? It’s just a date. We’ll see how it goes. Why are you grilling me?”

Why  _ is _ he grilling him? He’s being a shitty best friend. “Sorry, I’m not trying to grill you. I just… you never go on dates. I didn’t think—”

“I’m allowed to find love, Alexander.”

And  _ that _ was something Alec definitely wasn’t ready to hear. Since when did Magnus go from wanting to have fun on the weekends to suddenly being interested in finding a lifelong partner? When did he decide that what he has right now isn’t enough for him? 

_ “Love?”  _ Alec should at least try to keep the shock from raising his tone but his lips and tongue seem to be moving with his emotions and without any rational thought on Alec’s part.  __ “But you don’t  _ do _ ‘ _ love’ _ .”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

“You’ve said it yourself that you’re not looking for love and that’s why you sleep around—”

“Yeah, I sleep around because being in a relationship while finishing up school didn’t sound like the best idea but I’m graduating soon. It’s the end of the term and maybe I didn’t want a relationship but that doesn’t mean I’m incapable of loving someone.”

“Magnus, that’s not what I meant.” Alec stands and rushes over to him. “I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“So you’re allowed to date but I’m not?”

“I never said that. And I’m not dating.” 

Magnus’ eyes flick over to the sofa and Alec knows he’s looking at where Simon was sitting last night.

“For the last time, Simon and I aren’t dating and we never will.”

“Well, maybe you should.”

“I don’t want to.”

Magnus sighs. “I have to go.”

“I don’t want you to leave angry,” Alec rushes out as Magnus opens the door to leave.

He turns slowly, smiles softly, and gives Alec a simple nod. “It’s okay. I’m not angry.”

Alec joins him at the door and curls his fingers into the sleeve of Magnus’ coat. He knows he can’t force Magnus to stay but he has a strong suspicion that Magnus is leaving because Alec has pissed him off. Yeah, they fight sometimes but this time it feels different, there wasn’t a shouting match but Alec certainly feels like he crossed some sort of line questioning Magnus like that. 

“Please don’t be mad at me.”

Magnus sighs and his smile grows when he wraps his arms around Alec. “I could never be truly mad at you, you idiot.”

“Then stay,” Alec mumbles, holding Magnus tighter.

Magnus laughs softly and shakes his head before planting a kiss on Alec’s cheek that makes his face warm instantly. “I can’t. I really need to work on my project before this date.”

Alec lowers his eyes and nods. There’s nothing he can do. Magnus is busy and Alec’s just going to have to get over it. “I miss you. Feels like we never get to see each other anymore.”

Magnus pulls away and leans against the door frame, half inside the apartment and the other half in the hall. “Tomorrow night. I’ll work on my project all morning so I won’t have to do any work and I promise to spend the night with you, okay?”

“If you’re really busy, Magnus, you don’t have to—”

“I want to. I miss you too, you know?”

Alec smiles at that. “Tomorrow night then.”

Magnus waves at him. 

“And Magnus?”

Magnus turns, brows high in question.

“Good luck on your date. I hope it goes well.”

Magnus smiles, a bit forced but a smile nonetheless. “Thanks.”

.

Maia’s tucked comfortably on the sofa, Alec’s comforter draped over her lap, and a can of beer in hand when Alec joins her with a bowl of popcorn. The show they were watching has been turned down because after he let it slip that Magnus is on a date tonight, Maia seemed interested in nothing else other than talking about Magnus’ date and Alec’s feelings on the topic. 

“I wonder who it is,” she muses, tapping her nail against the can.

“Some dude from his art class.”

“Shared interests then,” she says. “I bet he’s hot.”

Alec huffs and takes a handful of popcorn. “I’ve spent plenty of time in Magnus’ art studio and I’ve never seen anyone remotely interesting. So either this guy is new or Magnus has bad taste.”

Maia laughs loudly and takes a big swig of her beer. She’s still chuckling under her breath when she reaches for more popcorn. “Someone sounds a little jealous,” she sings.

“Jealous? Of who? Some art guy? Please.”

She laughs again. “Oh my god you are so jealous. Have you finally admitted your feelings to yourself?”

Alec cracks open a fresh can of beer and looks at her, waiting for her to elaborate but she doesn’t seem to have anything else to say. “Feelings?”

“Your feelings for Magnus?” She shrugs and tosses some popcorn in her mouth.

Alec stares. He really doesn’t know what else he  _ can  _ do because he really wasn’t expecting her to throw that ball out of left field. Feelings? He laughs a little and shakes his head. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Oh come on. I really thought maybe you were just keeping it from me because there is  _ no way _ you could possibly be this oblivious.”

Alec rolls his eyes. “Magnus is my best friend, Maia.”

She nods and hums. “Honestly? I think in some weird roundabout way… you guys are actually so much more than just best friends.”

He slowly chews the mouthful of popcorn and tries to let her statement sink in. It’s ridiculous, he decides, because you can’t be  _ more _ with someone without it being a conscious decision. It’s true he’s never had a friend like Magnus. They do have a more intimate relationship than he can see himself having with Simon or even Jace but he’s always figured that’s just because that’s how Magnus is. Magnus is cuddly and touchy and although Alec wasn’t like that in the beginning, it really grew on him. It was part of the whole Magnus Bane package. 

“I guess calling him my best friend is an understatement. He’s a lot more to me.”

Her humored smile softens when he says this like he’s finally accepting some truth she’s trying to flash in his face.

“I would say he’s my soulmate.”

“I’ve heard you guys call each other that. It’s cute.”

“My platonic soulmate though.”

Her smile falls instantly and she rolls her eyes as she straightens in her seat. “Hopeless,” she mumbles. “Anyway. Back to what I was saying earlier before you turned into a green monster—”

Now Alec rolls his eyes. He’s a gay man. He can comment on another male’s attractiveness without it being jealousy.

“This art guy must be super hot to have bagged a date with Magnus.”

Alec continues to eat his popcorn. He’s not really inclined to humor whatever it is Maia is trying to accomplish.

“Think about it… ”

“I’d rather not,” he grumbles and he can tell she pretends to not hear him.

“Magnus is like… a total smoke show and don’t even try to deny it.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

“And Magnus can have  _ anybody  _ he wants but he’s always rejected everyone after a hook-up and he hasn’t been on a date in forever, according to you. This art guy managed to get Magnus freaking Bane to go on a date with him before sex was even involved. My money is that he must be one fine ass motherfu—”

“Okay! I get it!” Alec cuts her off. “Damn.”

“And you say you’re not jealous,” she says before taking a quick sip of her beer.

“Why are you trying to push this?”

“Because, you knucklehead, if you haven’t noticed and clearly you haven’t or you are excellent at lying to yourself but you and Magnus… you’re basically boyfriends.”

_ “What?” _

“Yeah, I said it.”

“Where the fuck did you even get that from?”

“I was trying to gently guide you to the light of your feelings,” she croons softly before directing an unimpressed glare his way, “but that’s not going to work so instead I’m going to be your very rude wake-up call and one day you’ll thank me.”

“Maia…”

“Let me just say it and then you can tell me to shut up if i’m wrong.”

“Fine, let’s hear it.”

She grins widely at him and pulls her knees to her chest. “We will call this segment: Maia’s little observations. First thing’s first, he has his own things here in your apartment. Like that coffee mug I’m never allowed to use, those slippers by the door, the king sized pillow for him to hold at night. Second, you guys are like,  _ way _ touchy. I’m talking about the hand holding, the cuddling, the cheek kisses, all of that.”

“Magnus is a very touchy guy and I’m cool with it.” Alec has a defense for all of these points. 

“Oh, I know. But my question for you is…how do you think you’ll feel when suddenly he’s not like that with you anymore?”

Alec pauses, beer can halfway to his lips. “What do you mean? Why would he change?”

“If Magnus gets a boyfriend, do you honestly think he’s going to be shacked up here in your apartment, cuddling you to sleep and eating breakfast in bed? He’s going to be in a relationship, Alec. He won’t be doing that stuff with you anymore, he’ll be doing it with his boyfriend.”

“I—”

“If Magnus starts behaving the way he does with you with someone else. Do you think you’ll be okay with that?”

The question, honestly, hits Alec right in the chest; it constricts and he feels like he can’t breathe. It makes sense, what she’s saying, they can’t be like this forever. If Magnus has a boyfriend, there’s no way in hell that boyfriend is going to be cool with Alec running his fingers through Magnus’ hair to put him to sleep or holding his hands when it’s cold out. Instead, Magnus will be doing that with someone else and the idea doesn’t sit too well with him. He can’t say why, he really doesn’t feel like it’s jealousy. He would have to have those types of feelings for Magnus to be jealous of a boyfriend and he doesn’t, so he’s not.

Silence fills the room instead of a response from him. Maia seems to understand because she scoots in beside him and pats his leg when she rests her head on his shoulder. They continue the show, although he can’t pay any attention to it because suddenly his mind is just full of Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. 

He wonders how the date is going, if Magnus is having a good time, if the art guy is holding his hand the way Magnus likes — he’s very particular about it, he prefers to interlace their fingers and when they go shopping, he sometimes likes to hold on just to the fingertips. And he really hopes his date doesn’t try to order for him when they get dinner, Magnus hates that. 

The episode is over before he even realizes, and he can’t even pretend that he paid it a lick of attention. Maia doesn’t push for more, she turns the tv off, gives him a tight squeeze, and wishes him a good night. She drops the topic of Magnus entirely; Alec can only assume that she probably feels as if her work here is done. He hates that he let her get to his head like this. Not once did any of these thoughts ever cross Alec’s mind, but he is glad she mentioned it now. He can at least prepare for the end of their casual touches, and oversharing of literally everything in their lives. This way he won’t be blindsided when Magnus drops the bomb that he’s found someone else. 

It’s still early but he’s pretty much done with the day and he’s tired of thinking so he’s going to do what he does best and he’s going to avoid everything and go to sleep. Magnus always praised his ability to sleep through any of life’s trials and he plans on doing just that. He stays up a little longer than he intended, scrolls through Twitter, catches up on a few subreddits, watches every single Instagram story available on his feed, sees Magnus hasn’t posted a single thing and decides it’s time to call it a night for real.

He has a niggling temptation to call Magnus for a late night chat. Maybe he’d interrupt the date but he doesn’t care. Magnus would answer and he’d humor Alec for at least a few minutes. He has Magnus‘ contact information pulled up but he changes his mind at the last minute. He sighs and puts his phone on his night stand instead. He can’t do that to Magnus. He can’t let this… jealousy take over. 

It is jealousy. Alec chuckles to himself and rubs the heel of his palms onto his eyes. He’s fucking jealous of Magnus being on a date and he can’t place why. He doesn’t want to think about why the thought of Magnus doing all the things he does with Alec with someone else makes him want to scream. He feels genuinely mad at just the thought and that’s not right. It’s not fair to Magnus. 

“I just need to sleep,” he says to himself and turns to hold Magnus’ body pillow. It smells like him and Alec nuzzles in closer to breathe in the scent. He closes his eyes and forces all thoughts of Magnus being on a date to leave his head.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left for them to get their shit together :)


	6. STEP SIX: ACCEPT, CONFESS, LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading and showing my little story so much love <3
> 
> Feel free to tag me on twitter to share your thoughts.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Alec is fucked. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood is majorly fucked.

There’s no way around it. He’s gone and fucked everything up and now there’s no way to go back. 

He would call Maia at this ungodly hour and chew her out for being his, as she put it,  _ rude wake up call.  _ But he knows it’s not really her fault. This truth would have kicked him right in the balls either way. At least this way it’s happening now when maybe Alec can do something about it. 

Yeah, Alec has completely and outrageously fucked up by falling in love with his best friend. 

He can’t even say how long it’s been. How long has he subconsciously been feeling this way towards him? How come the feelings never jumped up to bite him the way they have this week? He thinks he can partially answer these questions for himself.

First, he’s probably been feeling a portion of this since day one. God, how can he forget how absolutely smitten he was with Magnus’ smile in the beginning? How could he have forgotten the way his stomach would flutter any time Magnus insisted on cuddling during a movie? It’s like he took all those feelings and pushed them aside to be a better friend and then they became best friends and all else went forgotten. 

Second, he knows exactly why this love is finally rearing its head. Jealousy. Maia was right. Alec hated the thought that Magnus was out on a date with someone who’s not him. It’s like Alec could put up with all the one-night stands because he knew Magnus’ heart wasn’t in them. He knew that Magnus would come back to him the next day, hug him, tell him he loves him, and they’d go on about their lives. No amount of sex with strangers was going to stop that. But a date risked everything. Magnus’ heart could potentially be in it which means Alec could potentially lose. 

Now he has to decide what he’s going to do with this newfound information. 

Surely, Magnus feels something towards him. He has to. Alec has spent his entire morning staring up at the ceiling, combing over memories with Magnus, cataloging the small intimate touches and subtle hints dropped here and there. Yes, he has spent his morning thinking about every detail of their relationship and has concluded that there is a ninety percent probability that Magnus returns at least a portion of his feelings. He likes these odds. He can work with these odds. 

The idea of telling Magnus is terrifying to say the least and the last thing he wants to do is ruin the friendship they have but he also can’t sit back  _ knowing _ he feels this way and let the potential of something more with Magnus slip through his fingers. That seems like too big of a risk to take. But he can’t blurt out his feelings, he wants to tell Magnus the right way. He’s not exactly sure what that is yet but he’ll think of something. 

.

The temptation to tell Magnus is strong. 

He always thought he would be too scared to ever tell someone how he feels but with Magnus it feels easy. 

Except he knows that, right now, the moment is not right. He’s lying on his bed while Magnus hurriedly types an email to one of his professors. Magnus looks stressed, there’s white paint in the tips of his hair by his ear, as if he reached up and scratched while having his paintbrush in hand. He looks tired but also energized because his art exhibit is in a couple of days and he suddenly had inspiration this morning for a piece he didn’t plan on submitting and then did at the last moment. The details of which he’s discussing with his professor at the moment, trying to convince him to allow him to put up the last minute addition. 

He had looked excited when he showed up at Alec’s doorstep. He gushed about the piece and promised Alec he would know why he was so excited for it when he does finally get to see it in two days. 

The date had gone well, Alec had to ask. Best friend duties or whatever. He also wanted to test out the waters and see if it’s safe to tell Magnus about his feelings or if he should give up entirely. Magnus’ vague and rather disinterested response of ‘it went okay’ is enough to convince him to confess but Magnus’ excitement for his art exhibit prompts Alec to wait until after it’s passed. The last thing he wants to do is pull any attention away from that. Magnus has waited too long and worked too hard for Alec to steal the spotlight. And if all goes south and his feelings aren’t reciprocated then he doesn’t want to dampen the mood when Magnus should be over the moon with happiness to be displaying his artwork. 

“I swear I’m almost finished,” Magnus says, typing furiously, tongue poking out from between his pouty lips. 

Fuck, he’s so cute. 

He types a few more sentences and roughly taps on the mouse pad. “Aaand done!” When he looks back at Alec, he’s positively gleaming. 

“You look so…” 

Magnus tips his head. “So?”

“Adorable,” Alec settles on.

Magnus bites back his smile. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. 

“I can tell you’re really excited about this. And if you’re excited, I’m excited.”

Magnus shuts his laptop and shoves it away. “I’m also very nervous.”

“About?”

Magnus chews on his bottom lip hard enough Alec is worried he’s going to break the skin,  _ again _ . He reaches out and gently grabs Magnus’ chin between his fingers. “You’re gonna make yourself bleed.”

“I—” 

Alec lets go of Magnus’ chin and instead rests his hand atop Magnus’ leg. “You…”

“I’m really nervous you’re not going to like it?” Magnus finally says. 

Alec can tell Magnus means it. He’s not sure  _ why _ or  _ how _ Magnus can even think there’s a chance Alec won’t love any art he’s created but there’s a very real fear festering in the look he’s giving Alec. And there’s no way in hell Alec is going to let that fear stay any longer. 

“Come here,” he says and he pulls Magnus to where he’s practically resting on his lap. Magnus yelps but follows along with it, twining his arms around Alec’s middle. It’s an awkward position to hug someone in but he needs Magnus to feel all the love he has for him. He may not be confessing it right now, he’ll get to that part later but he hopes Magnus can at least feel it—draw some comfort in it. 

Magnus’ body melts against him and he sighs out a deep breath when he nuzzles into the crook of Alec’s neck. 

“There is not a single thing that I don’t love about you, Magnus.”

Magnus’ breath fans out in a soft gasp against him.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit damn fuck,  _ Alec was not supposed to say that. He wraps his arms tighter around Magnus, squeezing a bit more than necessary because maybe that will distract him from the semi-confession he just let slip. 

“You’re my favorite artist. You know that, right?”

Magnus chuckles. “Alexander, you don’t even care about art. I’m the  _ only _ artist you like.” 

“True. But—” Alec lets go of him and pulls back. He’s come this far so he might as well get out as much as he can. “Just because you’re my friend doesn’t mean I’m obligated to like your art. I could be supportive and leave it at that. But, Magnus, I genuinely think your art is amazing. You have more talent in your fingernail than I do in my entire body and the pictures you paint or sketch… they’re beautiful. So, believe me when I say that you could have painted a portrait series of piles of dog shit in Central Park”—Magnus laughs—“and I would think it’s the best art I’ve ever seen. You can make art out of anything.”

Magnus wipes at his eyes quickly. “You’re so stupid. Did you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

Magnus laughs again. “You can’t paint a  _ portrait _ of shit. Portraits are of people,” he mumbles.

“Technicalities.” 

“Thank you.” Now when Magnus looks at him, the fear is gone, instead it’s just beautiful brown eyes that sparkle. And Alec is aware that it’s just the shitty dim lamp on his night stand that’s reflecting back at him, and Alec painfully knows that he’s no artist and does not possess a single artistic bone in his body but he also knows with one hundred percent certainty that if someone were to paint Magnus’ eyes right now, they would find galaxies residing there. 

“Your exhibit is going to be the best exhibit I’ve ever seen.”

Magnus hums and tips his forehead softly against Alec’s. “I really hope you always feel that way.”

“I will.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky.”

Magnus huffs out a gust of a laugh and twines his pinky finger with Alec’s. 

.

Alec waits at the entrance of the exhibit. He’s nervous to go in. Nervous to see the project that has consumed Magnus for weeks. He’s not nervous it won’t be good, he knows it’s going to be amazing, he’s just… nervous. 

Maia turns the corner, meeting him there just like they had planned. “Hey! You ready?”

“Yep.” Alec takes in a breath as she loops her arm around his elbow. 

“You got this. Just wait til the end and then tell him.”

“Yeah. No big deal.” Alec tugs on the collar of his shirt, he’s dressed in a nice button up and slacks for the first time in forever. They’re a little snug around the waist band from too many mornings of cold leftover pizza but he has to look presentable so he’s going to put up with the discomfort. For Magnus.

Upon entering, they’re met with an array of paintings. All of which, Alec can tell at first glance, were not done by Magnus. 

“Come on,” he says, tugging Maia over to one side. If he’s gonna have to wait until the end to speak to Magnus, then he might as well take his time looking at what everyone else in the Art department has to offer. 

“So you don’t have any idea what Magnus’ project even involves?” Maia asks, thumbing through the pamphlet they were given. Magnus’ section doesn’t have any examples of his work. Just a name and short bio on him. 

“Not a clue. Which is strange because he always shares everything with me.” Alec steps back from a large painting of what looks like a kidney bean. “Yeah, I don’t get this.”

Maia chuckles. “It’s clearly a bean.”

Alec shakes his head and they move on to the next painting. “Wrong. It’s a sad bean. Look at the gloomy colors.”

Maia hums. “Got me there.”

By the time they’ve made their way around the entire front half of the gallery Alec can say: one, the artists here are very talented but he knows Magnus is better and two, the bean very well may be his favorite of the night so far. They make their way to the back of the gallery and that’s when Alec spots Magnus. He’s standing at the entrance of another room that’s much darker compared to the front of the gallery. He’s busy talking to someone else so Alec takes that minute to assess what he’s feeling. 

He feels the same as he always has whenever he’s around Magnus. 

His stomach feels a little lighter and his breaths a little choked, all the usual signs of being excited and he is excited. He’s always excited to see Magnus and spend time with him. Although, he would say he’s always excited to hang out with Maia as well and his chest doesn’t quite feel this way whenever he spots her from across the room. He wonders how long the difference has been there? How long has he been in love with his best friend and not realized? He feels like an idiot but now that he knows, it’s all that he knows, and while yes, he is simply excited to see his best friend, he’s also one hundred percent smitten.

“Whoa,” Maia whispers and it drags his attention away from Magnus for a second.

“What?”

“Now that you’ve had your little revelation, you really decided to not hold back.”

He shakes his head. “What do you mean?”

“I mean the fact that you’re smiling like a goof that’s completely in love.” She presses her hands to her chest. “I knew it and I was right and now I get to see my ship come true.”

He rolls his eyes at her. “Shut up before he hears you.”

She laughs, and one thing about Maia’s laugh, it’s contagious and loud no matter how hard she tries for it to not be. And of course, it draws Magnus’ attention to them and he grins instantly. 

Alec is pretty sure he can feel the exact second his armpits start sweating but he forces down his nerves because he’s determined to act natural for Magnus. This is Magnus’ night and Alec is nothing if not a supportive best friend. 

“Alexander! Maia!” Magnus greets them both with a quick hug. “I was worried you weren’t coming.”

“When have I ever missed one of your shows?” 

“Never,” Magnus says without hesitation.

“Never.” Alec’s cheeks are getting hot because Magnus is smiling at him and it’s honestly the most beautiful thing Alec has ever seen. 

He clears his throat to hopefully force back the blush he knows is taking over. “Besides, I’m curious about your mystery project.”

Magnus laughs softly and awkwardly, and he turns one of the rings on his fingers. “Right. My project. I forgot.”

“We are literally standing in your exhibit, how did you forget?”

Magnus punches him softly. “Stop. I’m nervous, that’s all.”

“It’s just me, Magnus,” Alec says and gently taps his finger on Magnus’ nose. 

“Just you.” Magnus breathes in. “Well, I can’t go in with you but it’s right through there. I think you’ll know which ones are mine.”

“Ooh. Cryptic,” Maia says, waggling her brows. 

Magnus smiles back at her and then his eyes find Alec’s. He’s hesitant and Alec has never seen him this way before when it comes to his art. 

“I hope you like it. Come find me… when you’re done?”

Alec nods. “Of course. We can go celebrate together.”

Magnus’ lips form a soft smile and he nods quickly. “I hope so.”

Maia’s waiting quietly at the open door;she looks almost as nervous and expectant as Alec feels. Or perhaps that’s him projecting it onto her. 

They step into the much darker room, the walls are painted black and the paintings hanging against them stand out in the spotlights set up around the room. He does one quick glance around the room and Magnus was right, Alec knows which paintings are his. He knows because Magnus’ art style is so familiar to him he could spot it anywhere but he also knows because painted there, in the center of the canvas, are a pair of hands that Alec  _ knows _ are his. 

Maia sucks in a quick breath and Alec slowly walks up to the painting. It’s his hands painted in black and white, they’re holding his Playstation controller –it’s silly that, of all things, Magnus chose this but at the same time, it’s all so very  _ him. _ The next painting is Alec’s hands again, this time he’s holding a pen and writing on index cards, a normal sight that Magnus has seen so many times he guesses it’s been imprinted into his memory. He walks along, examining the paintings of different details of Alec’s life. The lower half of his body as he stands at the stove cooking in his boxers, his feet tangled in the sheets, a partial profile of him wearing a beanie with earbuds in his ear. Everything is Alec and his stomach clenches as he moves on and sees every detail Magnus has captured. The paintings shift with a noticeable difference, the brushstrokes messier, almost as if painted in a heated passion. 

Alec blushes at the first painting. He doesn’t even want to look and see Maia’s reaction. The first painting is simple, it’s just a painting of Alec’s hips and stomach, a towel tied around his waist, post shower. He swallows and takes in the attention Magnus placed in shading every dip and curve and the way the painting still captures so much detail even though it feels rushed. The second painting is of Alec’s arms curling a weight, sweat glistening down his bicep. Another painting, this one the simple action of Alec arching his back and stretching his arms up while yawning. His face isn’t painted, but he knows that’s what the image represents. Magnus is that good. There are only a couple of more paintings in this series, one of Alec’s neck and collar area, another of his shoulders and the back of his head, hair messy and tangled. 

Alec stops at that painting to collect himself. This is why Magnus kept it a secret. Not because he didn’t want Alec around or because he suddenly stopped trusting Alec with his creations, it’s because Alec was the subject of the entire project. 

Maia stands silently beside him. He can tell she wants to say something but instead she places her hand on his back and they move to the next painting together. 

This time the paintings feel darker, almost sad. They’re painted with less detail, like everything is being viewed through a foggy lens. The first painting is of Alec’s back in bed and he’s struck with the memory of Magnus sketching him that morning. His throat feels tight when he swallows and glances over at the next painting, this one at a distance but still unmistakably the same subject –him. He’s sitting on a park bench, turned away from Magnus and there’s someone else there. The other person isn’t painted in any detail at all, more of a shadow but it all feels familiar to Alec and he knows it’s Magnus watching him and Simon that day Alec modeled for his friend. He doesn’t even have to ask Magnus to know that’s what this painting represents. The next painting is another one of Alec’s hands, except this time they’re empty and laid out as if ready to hold. 

He keeps moving through the exhibit, mind racing, struggling to be able to focus on every detail because they are all packed full of details and glimpses into Alec’s life and their life together. 

“These are amazing,” Maia comments quietly from beside him and he nods. 

‘Amazing’ feels like such a small word to define the work Magnus created. 

The final painting is larger and much brighter than the others; it catches Alec off guard, gripping him in place. It’s the only painting in the collection with color. And the greens and blues mixed with the honey toned brown are bold against the bright white background. 

“Fuck,” he whispers. 

His heart is pounding in his chest. The entire exhibit, the attention to detail, the warmth in each piece, it’s all overwhelming but Alec feels exhilarated because staring back at the painting Magnus made of his eyes, Alec is struck with the certainty that Magnus feels the same. 

His breath stutters when he exhales and Maia is quick to settle him with a soothing hand on his shoulder. 

“I think you have your answer,” she says with a soft encouraging smile.

“Yeah—” Alec nods. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“Text me later, okay?”

“You don’t have to go so soon,” he whispers.

She gives the room a quick glance and to his surprise, the exhibit is empty. The clock above the door shows that the gallery only has about ten minutes left. “It’s time,” she says.

He nods and she leaves him with a quick hug.

Alec decides to take a moment longer before seeking out Magnus. He goes over each painting again, reads the story they tell. A beginning of something together that grows lustful and then resigned. How very wrong Magnus is, Alec thinks. 

He makes his way to the exhibit, he can’t keep Magnus waiting any longer. He can’t leave this unresolved between them for another moment or he might actually scream. 

Magnus is still in the same place as before, saying his goodbyes to someone.

“Hey,” Alec says, touching Magnus on the shoulder once the man he’s speaking to leaves. 

Magnus whips around, eyes wide. “Alexander.”

“You free to get out of here?” 

Magnus nods. “Yeah. I’m all done here.”

No matter how prepared Alec thought he was, he’s finding out, with Magnus walking by his side, that he is not at all in the very least prepared. Magnus is bold and brave, putting his feelings out there on cloth canvases for everyone to see and Alec... Alec can’t offer the same but he can return his feelings. He only hopes his words are enough. 

They’ve walked in silence, he realizes once they arrive at Magnus’ apartment. They go through the motions that are so familiar to them, removing their shoes, hanging their coats, only this time the air is heavy with everything unspoken between them. 

“Alexander, your silence is killing me. Can you just say whatever it is you have to say?”

Alec looks up from the spot he had been intensely staring at on Magnus’ wall. Magnus is waiting, hands twisting together, his heart on his sleeve. 

“Your paintings,” Alec begins, “your exhibit. I’m a little speechless.”

Magnus nods, as if he expected this. “But?”

“How long? How long have you felt this way?”

Magnus’ mouth opens and there’s a soft exhale as he tries to come up with something. 

“Because I… I think I’ve felt this way all along,” Alec says, stepping forward and taking Magnus’ hand in his.

Magnus’ eyes widen, shocked. “You? You’re not mad?”

Alec pulls him in closer. “Why would I be mad? Correct me if I’m wrong –it wouldn’t be the first time– but why would I be mad that my best friend and the man that I… that I’m in love with feels the same way as I do?”

“You do?” His voice is so soft Alec isn’t sure he would have even heard him speak had he not pulled Magnus in close enough to share the same breath. 

“I do. I’ve been wanting to tell you but I didn’t want to take away from your ni—”

The words are snatched away the second Magnus presses their lips together. He’s kissing Alec and Alec kisses him back, hard. 

It’s like things in Alec’s life finally click into place when Magnus breathes him in and tangles his fingers in the long strands of Alec’s hair. The bundle of buzzing nerves in his chest eases to a pleasant and steady hum that settles over his mind and heart. Magnus kisses him like a man desperate and Alec is more than willing to give him whatever it is he wants. 

“Is this crazy?” Magnus asks between heavy pants that fall into Alec’s mouth. “Is this too much?”

Alec presses in, kissing him thoroughly, hoping that the way he licks into Magnus’ mouth is answer enough. And he thinks it is, if the way Magnus hums in response is any indication. But he doesn’t want to leave Magnus unanswered so he forces himself to pull back, to brush the fallen strands of Magnus’ hair away from his brow when he meets his eyes. “You could never be too much. And this… this is perfect because I’m crazy about you.”

Magnus closes his eyes and smiles, tipping his head back against the wall. “I’ve been so in love with you for so long. I don’t know how it took me so long to figure it out.”

“That makes two of us,” Alec replies, chuckling as he dips down for another kiss.

“You’re still my best friend, right?”

Alec nods as they kiss. “Best friend, boyfriend, whatever you want me to be…”

“Boyfriend. I like the sound of that.”

Magnus gathers Alec in his arms and holds him close, softly kissing his jaw. Alec smiles and holds Magnus back, just as tight. And nothing in life has ever felt quite this perfect..

.

Nothing much has changed ever since he and Magnus finally confessed to each other. Things are the same as they always have been between them, only now they get to kiss and have what is undoubtedly the best sex Alec has ever had. No offense to his past sexual partners. They were great, it was fun, Magnus is just better. But still, may they always be blessed and may they all find their own Magnus some day. 

“Alec, I swear to God if you don’t stop staring at your boyfriend’s ass, I’m going to throw my coffee at you.”

Alec tears his eyes away from Magnus and instead looks at Maia who is sitting comfortably with Simon by her side. That had been a bit awkward at first but things are going slow and steady between his two friends and he honestly is really happy that he was able to bring them together. 

“Geez, I thought you were bad before. Now you’re just insufferable.”

“I think it’s cute,” Simon says, spooning off the whipped cream from Maia’s drink.

“Yeah, Maia. We’re cute.” Alec smiles at her and she very discreetly flips him off where Simon can’t see. 

“I’m happy for you. This is all I’ve ever wanted but right now we are supposed to be studying.”

“I was—”

“Our biology,  _ not _ Magnus’ ass.”

Alec rolls his eyes and gestures for Maia to continue on with the questions she had been quizzing him with. 

Magnus eventually finds his way over to them, sliding in quickly beside Alec, tucking his head on his shoulder and sighing contentedly. Alec answers a few more questions and then takes his turn in quizzing Maia while Simon and Magnus chat quietly beside them. 

Alec is fucked.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood is majorly fucking in love with his best friend Magnus Bane.

Alec asks Maia about the osmotic challenges to marine life and Magnus quietly slides their palms together underneath the table. 

“I love you,” he whispers, so soft and quick Alec doesn’t even have a chance to respond before Magnus’ attention is back on the story Simon is telling. 

Alec gives his hand a squeeze and does his best to focus on Maia’s response. 

Once upon a time, Alec asked Magnus to help him hook up with strangers and once upon a time, Magnus told Alec the first step is to forget about love.

But here they are. And love seems to be the one thing Alec can’t stop thinking about. 

Nothing, yet everything, is different now. Maybe this was always supposed to happen. There are things in life that just are and should always be. Alec loving Magnus so much his heart pounds in his chest at the simple gesture of Magnus gliding his thumb across Alec’s knuckles in a bustling cafe, and Magnus loving him back just as fiercely; is just one of those things. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest of thank yous to my boo Lucile for encouraging me and being the absolute best beta <3

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my boo Lucile for always being my beta and cheerleader <3
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
